El perdón de un ángel
by Cherry-dono
Summary: [Oneshot] Kenshin continúa pensando en los errores que cometió en el pasado, deseando que alguien saque aquellas imágenes dolorosas de su mente. La agonía de soñar siempre con esos... tormentosos recuerdos. Quizás unas simples y dulces palabras puedan...


**Summary:** oneshot Kenshin continúa pensando en los errores que cometió en el pasado, deseando que alguien saque aquellas imágenes dolorosas de su mente. La agonía de soñar siempre con ellos... Los tormentosos recuerdos. Quizás unas simples palabras puedan hacer mucho por un hombre destrozado.

**N/A:** Hola! cómo les va a todos? Me encuentro algo melancólica porque me acordé de que éste oneshot que escribí hace como dos años existía!, que mala madre soy xD Lo publiqué hace años en ésta pagina pero lo volveré a hacer nn Bueno, lo releí y algunas partes no me gustaron así que le hice unas ligeras modificaciones. Es cortito pero creo que me quedó muy bonito, según mi humilde opinión

Se trata acerca de algunos pensamientos que tiene Kenshin con respecto a su pasado, un poquito de Kaoru y otro poco de Tomoe. Espero que les guste Otanoshiimi!

Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenece, es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki-san pero la historia es de mi total y completa propiedad, mía, mía y solo mía . Disfruten n.nU

**-----------------------------------------**

**El perdón de un Ángel**

"Te amo" son apenas dos palabras, dos simples palabras. Extraño…son incluso más difíciles de pronunciarlas que "ayúdame y lo siento".

Alguna vez he sido Battousai, el hombre al que temen todos, el hombre que nadie quiere desafiar, el hombre al que todos odian, el hombre que nadie va a perdonar… Siempre mata sin compasión ni escrúpulos. El hombre que una vez estuvo y estará siempre en el pensamiento de muchos… Admirado y temido por algunos, odiado y aborrecido por otros.

"La frase más suave oprime el corazón del hombre más duro", éste pensamiento tal vez se aplique en mi caso.

He logrado pronunciar aquellas dulces palabras llenas de afecto tan solo una vez. Aunque para algunos suene muy poco, para mi ha sido más que suficiente, aunque no conseguí decirlas en el mejor de los momentos. Casi inconscientemente, mi mejilla izquierda comienza a palpitar, aunque va más allá del dolor físico real. No deseo recordar, pero al mismo tiempo me es imposible. A pasado largo tiempo, pero aun sigo recordando las escenas de mi pasado, devolviéndome el miedo nuevamente. Se ha hecho de noche y no quiero dormir, que novedad; tengo miedo de dormir, pero en realidad no es eso a lo que le temo, sino al hecho de soñar, aunque solo sean eso, simples sueños demoníacos que no dejo de experimentar. Sigo viviendo las mismas pesadillas una y otra vez cada noche, como un castigo tortuoso, haciendo que nunca olvide un solo instante mi pasado maldito, haciendo que mi interior se oprima cada vez mas, lleno de dolor y arrepentimiento.

Supuse que obrando para el bien y protegiendo al más débil, podría hacer que las pesadillas cesaran pero hasta ahora, después de 10 años, ha sido inútil…. no me siento mejor…., ni menos arrepentido……, ni menos culpable……, ni menos indigno de vivir una vida normal y llena de paz.

Levanto mi mano lentamente y alcanzo a tocar mi cicatriz. Aún puedo sentir el metal frío cortando sin piedad mi piel. Estando aquí, casi me he olvidado que el acero de una espada no sabe nada de amabilidad ni indulgencia. El dolor que siento en mi mejilla no se puede comparar con el que siento en mi corazón. ¿Por qué tengo un corazón? Un asesino como yo no debe tener uno; para lo único que sirve el corazón de un asesino es para que lo atraviesen con una espada.

Puedo sentir pequeñas gotas, están calientes, hirviendo, resbalando por mi cuello. Casi espero ver manchas de rubíes en mis dedos y ropa, el olor ya comenzó a notarse, es un olor tan familiar para mi que casi no le doy importancia, es el aroma de la muerte, parecido al olor del cobre, comienzo a sentir un leve gusto metálico a un costado de mis labios. Sé lo que es, y ya no me importa.

Alguien se acerca… pero no me preocupa, ya sé quien es, siento su presencia entrando en la habitación, levanto mi vista perdida del suelo y me quedo observando a la frágil figura a los ojos, puedo leerla como si se tratase de un libro, sé que ella intenta hacer lo mismo conmigo, aunque trato de que no sea así. No valla a ser que descubra que estoy teniendo una batalla interna para apaciguar lo que llevo dentro, sé que te preocuparías, Kaoru. Te veo detalladamente y observo que tus ojos se tornan de un azul cristalino, rayos, detesto tanto que llores por mi culpa, detesto verte preocupada y triste, cada vez que te veo llorar es por mi culpa, ¿por qué será que no me hechas de una vez por todas de tu casa y de tu vida para siempre, si lo único que traigo conmigo y mi sucio pasado son tragedias y sufrimiento? Ah si… ya lo olvidaba… es porque eres la persona con el corazón más bondadoso que conozco.

Más y más sangre rueda por mi rostro sin que yo casi lo note, mis ropas ya deben estar muy manchadas con ella, mis manos siguen tan sangrientas como siempre…

Sus manos pálidas me recuerdan a otra persona… en otro tiempo… comienzo a divagar nuevamente en mis pensamientos sin notarlo, sigo observándola en la oscuridad. Ella comienza a acercarse con una expresión sumamente angustiada en su rostro, se arrodilla en frente de mí y hace un ademán de querer tocar mi cicatriz con su mano derecha, parpadeo un poco y sujeto su mano rápidamente antes de que se ensucie, después me dedico nuevamente a observarla, estaba notablemente sorprendida por mi repentino movimiento.

Su voz llegó a mis oídos, era muy suave, con la misma preocupación de siempre, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano de imitar una sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien... Kenshin?- Seguramente lo preguntaba por la gran cantidad de sangre que corría libremente por todo la parte izquierda de mi rostro y cuello. Las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugan un poco, presiento que las lágrimas quieren comenzar a fluir.

Bajo la mirada nuevamente, tratando de esquivar la suya, simplemente asiento como respuesta a su pregunta, pero recuerdo que ella no es la clase de persona que se conforma con eso, levanté la mirada y logré murmurar mi respuesta con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mi, estoy bien… Kaoru-dono-

Por un momento había olvidado la hemorragia en mi mejilla, recojo el primer trozo de tela que me encuentro y trato de disimular un poco la sangre, presionando levemente la herida, dejé fluir mucha sangre, no quiero que ella se manche con ésta, no quiero que su inocencia y pureza se ensucien, a pesar de todas las veces que ella me ha protestado por ello, sabe todas las cosas atroces que he hecho en el pasado, y no merezco nada de lo que me ofrece. Sin embargo me ama desde el fondo de su corazón, lo sé, una vez me lo dijo, sabiendo y entendiendo que fui un despreciable y vulgar asesino… sabiendo quien soy y quien fui.

Kaoru..…sé que odias que al nombrar tu nombre mencione el dichoso -dono, lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de llamarte así, sé cuánto te lastima y te incomoda pero no puedo, me es imposible, no puedo disolver esa distancia entre nosotros como si nada. Estamos tan lejos como si del cielo y el infierno se tratase.

Creo escuchar algo acerca de que irás a la cocina por una toalla húmeda para limpiar la sangre, yo solo te miro seriamente, observando como te alejas y cierras el shoji tras de ti, silenciosamente.

Nuestras emociones y sentimientos suprimidos en algún momento estallarán. El más fuerte no podría luchar contra eso. Es un poder que no se puede comparar con el de una espada. Es tal su fuerza que podría cambiar todo un mundo mucho más rápido que con el uso de espadas o con cualquier otro tipo de arma.

El Hitokiri se alimenta de miedo, odio, tristeza y dolor. Tomoe puso a ese monstruo bajo su chal, lo protegió del frío, le ofreció un lugar cálido y no le permitió salir más. Pero yo no tengo su fuerza, no cuento con la fuerza que me permita estar tranquilo y calmado cada noche, aún hasta hoy no puedo dormir. No puedo decir que ya no soy un asesino, ya que estaría negando mi pasado, no puedo negar mi pasado porque es parte de mi, ese hitokiri de mi pasado soy yo. Mi instrumento de batalla fue lo que le quitó la vida, ella me demostró con sus últimas palabras que no me odiaba por hacerle aquello pero yo jamás me lo perdonaré. En verdad quería hacer las cosas fáciles para mi y pensar que si ayudaba y protegía a la gente a mi alrededor sería perdonado por los demás y por mi mismo, pero en mi interior se perfectamente que así no reviviré a nadie, no la reviviré a ella…. no volveré a ver su sonrisa melancólica... En verdad me gustaba verla así… feliz…… Me hubiera gustado ser el objeto de su felicidad……

Aun así, las personas con las que convivo ahora, aquí en este dojo, insisten en animarme con palabras de aliento.

Escucho suaves pasos… ya regresaste?...

Abres el shoji y entras a la habitación una vez más. Traes un recipiente con agua y una toalla en tus manos, me preguntas una vez más en un tono muy suave si estoy bien, no respondo pero si te muestro una sonrisa; eso parece suficiente respuesta para ti, ya que te agachas y te arrodillas frente a mi, sumerges la toalla en el recipiente que está a tu lado y lo retuerces para quitar el exceso de agua, me ofreces la toalla y te la recibo, siento por un momento tus dedos cálidos, en contraste con la tela fría y mojada, coloco la toalla en mi mejilla y bajo la cabeza, no se exactamente por qué, pero me siento sin fuerzas, quizás el olor a sangre esté comenzando a marearme después de tantos años, no, eso es imposible que le pase a un asesino.

Notas mi incomodidad, fue como si estuvieras leyendo todos los pensamientos que pasaban por mi mente en unos instantes……

Para mi sorpresa, posas tu mano suavemente sobre mi mejilla libre, no hice movimiento alguno, simplemente disfrutaba del roce calido, yo seguía mirando hacia el suelo, donde podía ver claramente tus rodillas envueltas en ese fino kimono blanco que sueles usar para dormir, no me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que te habías arrodillado de mi. De repente siento como inclinas tu cuerpo más hacia mí y el olor a jazmines me invade, siento una calidez muy agradable, me regalas un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios, acaso lo hiciste en ese lugar a propósito? No juegues conmigo por favor Kaoru ¿Acaso no sabes que en mi interior lucho por vencer estos impulsos que me reclaman abrazarte? Te tome en brazos, te acorrale contra el piso y….?

Todas mis ideas se disipan al notar que te separas unos centímetros de mi rostro y me susurras algo casi inaudible….

-Yo te perdono, no te culpo de nada….Kenshin- Abrí los ojos como platos, levanté la cabeza por la impresión, para asegurarme de que el leve susurro que había escuchado no era un truco de mi cansada mente, pero ya te habías levantado del suelo con el recipiente en tus manos para dirigirte al shoji, no alcancé a decir palabra alguna… lo último que llegué a escuchar fue…..

-Buenas noches, que duermas bien- y luego el silencio y la bruma volvieron a reinar. De alguna manera me sentí mas tranquilo. Simplemente cerré los ojos por un momento y me recosté de la pared. Fue como si mi mente se liberara, me olvidé de todos los recuerdos dolorosos y de repente me entró un sueño incontrolable. No tenia ni idea de cuanto poder tenían sobre mi las palabras de Kaoru, "Yo te perdono, no te culpo de nada…. Kenshin", sin duda fue lo que dijo..…

Me volveré loco si sigo pensando, ya no puedo pensar más, siento el olor de Kaoru, aun persistente en mi habitación, poco a poco voy cerrando mis ojos, los siento muy pesados, me siento extrañamente relajado, dejo caer una de mis manos pesadamente al piso, por alguna razón ya no siento miedo de quedarme dormido…. Acaso fueron las dulces palabras de Kaoru las que hicieron esos estragos en mi cuerpo?

Finalmente me quedo dormido, apaciguado por unas simples palabras…..

--------------------------------

**N/A:** QUE TAL?? Espero les halla gustado y no se aleje mucho de lo que ustedes se imaginan que piensa Kenshin

Lo siento por aquellos a los que no les gusta que se incluya a Tomoe en las historias (yo era una de ellos xD), pero es que creo que ella tuvo mucho que ver con que Kenshin dejara de ser asesino y con su actual forma de ser, entre otras cosas, y además le dio mucha felicidad y paz al pobre de Ken cuando no tenía a nadie y el mundo era un completo tormento para él. Claro, ella se suponía que quería matarlo en un comienzo pero también le tenía muchísimo afecto a Kenshin y lo defendió hasta el último momento. Bueno esto no tiene nada que ver con mi historia solo quería dar mi punto de vista jeje xD

Porfis déjenme algún REVIEEEEEW


End file.
